Not Very Fun Awakenings
by BundyShoes
Summary: Arthur thinks Ariadne dreaming about him. Arthur gets a rude awakening. not A/A


_****_

Random ficlet that came into my mind. Little bunny wouldn't leave….hope its okay! :) By the way…don't trust the summary on the couple…you'll see what I mean ;D

* * *

They were staying at the hotel, all of them. Most had fallen asleep already, but Arthur wasn't that tired. He was sitting next to the couch, tinkering with some of the equipment.

He was pretty bored.

He heard rustling next to him and tilted his head to the right.

Ariadne lay sideways on couch, blanket pulled up to her shoulders, anchored by her left hand, and right arm cushioning her head. She had a slight smile on her face, and he watched as she giggled silently and shifted.

She was asleep. And apparently having a fun dream.

He knew that he had flirted with her during the mission, and he knew that he could be quite charming and suave. He didn't really need to guess _who_ it was that she was dreaming about.

He smirked, and turned back to the equipment. But paused…

Should he…could he…?

Naw….

….Maybe…?

What the hell, he decided to go for it. He quickly set about getting everything ready, attaching the IV to her right wrist, just in case. When everything was ready, he leaned back in his seat and pressed the button, ready to enter her dreamland and see exactly what they're dear architect thought about the point man.

* * *

He was standing in the warehouse where they practiced before the mission.

He looked around him, for any clue of where she was, or dreaming.

He heard movement near him and moved for the next room, where the lawn chairs used to be set up. When the giggling reached his ears he hurried.

She was straddling someone's legs in one of the chairs. Her back was to him, while she leaned over the man, hair creating a curtain for their faces. He knew what was going on though.

He smirked. He knew it.

The man's legs were covered in dress pants, and his hands were gripping her hips, slowly grinding into her. Her hands were wrapped in the man's hair, pulling him closer.

It had to be him.

Who else would she dream about? Who else _could_ it be?

He saw her lean up a little, and whisper something.

"…I love you…" was what reached his ears. She nuzzled the man's face, and his hands stroked her waist.

The man whispered back, "I love you, too…"

She smiled—Arthur couldn't see it, but he knew she did—and leaned back. Arthur noticed her hair moving away from the man, and waited with bated breath to see himself. See that he was right about his theory.

Her hair moved back and revealed…

Dom Cobb.

_What?_

Cobb? But…how? Cobb had never even looked at her! He was obsessed with his wife the whole time! How could Ariadne be dreaming about Cobb?

But she was. There Cobb sat, Ariadne straddling his lap and her hands cupping his face, lovingly. Arthur felt himself stumbling back, away from this unusual sight.

But…but, _he_ kissed her! _He_ gave her a kiss! He's Arthur, the Point Man! Women fall in love with him every time! She should be in love with him! She should be thinking they're soul mates! She should be hanging all over him! After all, he _did_ kiss her once! She and Cobb barely did anything together! All she did was help him with his inner Mal and save him from insanity, also brought him back to his kids, basically. But Arthur _kissed_ her! He was all _suave_ and _smooth_ and _gave_ her a _kiss_!

She should be in love with _him_, _Arthur_…not _Cobb_.

But she was still there, making out with Cobb on a lawn chair.

Arthur was near the doorway, his gaze still tainted by the sight in front of him, when he felt his world flip upwards.

He tripped, and ultimately woke up.

* * *

He jolted up in his seat, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was still in the hotel room. He looked over to his right. Ariadne was still asleep, a lazy grin spread on her face. He felt his stomach flip in an unpleasant way. He knew why she looked satisfied.

He quickly put all the equipment away, knowing if he was caught that he'd be murdered by the architect.

And that was _not_ how he wanted to go out.

Eames would never let him live it down, and that was just not acceptable.

The moment he sat down again, his neutral expression back in place, _he_ walked through the door.

Speak of the devil.

Cobb looked out of sorts, his hair mussed, and his clothes rumpled. But he had the same look as her.

He looked happy and satisfied.

Arthur wondered if those two were sharing dreams again.

Cobb turned his attention to the sleeping female on the couch. He motioned to her with his chin, "She okay?"

Arthur didn't answer at first. He studied Cobb's face. The way he looked at her…it was like how he used to look at Mal.

Protectively, softly….lovingly.

But…there was more. He looked at Ariadne with respect, admiration….like he trusted her with everything, including his life. Like he would give her everything…including his heart.

Arthur wondered when this happened.

Was it before or after the inception? Was it before or after the stupid kiss trick? Was it before or after the two had met? When? Because it didn't look like this happened overnight.

This looked like something that had been slowly building, under the surface, out of sight…but _there_. Maybe it was always there, and Arthur, or anyone else for that matter, just didn't see it.

The Extractor was falling in love with the Architect, and the Architect was already in love with the Extractor.

Not the Point Man…_never_ the Point Man.

The Extractor and The Architect were in love. And he realizes he doesn't want to interfere. They _need_ this.

A match made in a dream.

The thought makes him smirk, and turn back to his work.

"Yea…yea, I think she is."

* * *

_**Okay, so this was a small thing that popped into my head. You probably noticed that I took a few, okay a LOT, of cheap shots at the A/A ship…I couldn't help it. I just really, really don't like that ship. It annoys me to the point of insanity. I just don't get it. It's too superficial to me, there was nothing, and yet everyone ships them. Dom and Ariadne were the main two, the only two with the most chemistry, and the Cutest together. They understood each other. They had more than two measly scenes together. They had substance. And I still stand by this ship with every fiber of my being. Because they work. It looks like love to me. They didn't need to kiss once or whatever for them to be perfect to me. They just had to be around each other, and talk to each other.**_

_**Enough of my ship rambling, even though it's the truth, but also I made this fic cause I wanted to get out some Dom/Ari fluff. I hope u few D/A shippers enjoyed that. I'm not usually good at those types of things, so I hope its okay! :)**_

_**Please review, it makes me so happy to hear from fellow D/A shipper! Makes me feel less alone! :3**_


End file.
